Hum, hum sans titre
by Nanarusasu
Summary: Alors.. Sasuke veut pas aller en mission.. il préfère rester au lit avec Naruto qui lui, aimerait bien pouvoir se lever. LEMON


Auteur : Nana/Nanarusasu

Titre : Hum Hum.. Sans Titre.

Série : Naruto

Genre : Lemon Yaoi

Couple : NARUSASU !!!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il sont à : Masashi Kishimoto

pensées persos

( remarques auteur )

**Hum Hum.. Sans titre .. ( lol )**

tiens ! Tu dors encore toi ?

Naruto venait de se réveiller, il avait ouvert les yeux, laissant entrevoir le dos de son amant, sa chevelure aussi noir que l'ébène qui contrastait avec sa peau blanche. Le blond passa les bras autour du torse du brun, prenant possession de la nuque de Sasuke, respirant son odeur.

Il sentit alors le brun bouger, sa main s'était déposée sur celle du blond et la resserrait contre sa poitrine.

-Oha you

-Oha you Sasuke-chan . Je t'ai réveillé ?

-…..

Sasuke relâcha la main du blond mais se fut pour mieux venir se blottir contre lui, il se retourna, présentant son visage à son amant, il passa une main sur la joue de Naruto qui se perdait dans ses yeux noirs.

-Non..

Il se colla contre Naruto qui le regardait faire, doucement il engouffra son visage dans le cou du blond et y déposa un baiser, il reposa sa tête sur le torse de Naruto qui lui, avait posé son menton sur le crâne de Sasuke et avait glissé une main dans son dos ; déplaçant son index le long de la colonne vertébrale du brun, faisant frémir Sasuke.

Les yeux de Naruto voguaient dans la chambre, il regardait les objets où se déposait son regard. Soudain il arrêta son visage et plissa un peu les yeux avant de les ouvrir en grand.

-aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!! Sasuke t'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?!!!

Naruto se jeta hors de lit, repoussant violemment un Sasuke comateux qui faillit tomber.

-Ah… Naruto ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?!!

-T'as vu le réveil !! Tu l'as arrêté et tu t'es rendormie ?!! Il est presque 10h !!!!!

-Hum… Oui et alors ?….

Sasuke regardait Naruto qui s'habillait en vitesse, il s'assit sur le lit et fit la moue, montrant un petit visage boudeur au blond.

Naruto se fixa, rougissant à la vue de ce jeune homme qui le regardait ainsi, il secoua vivement la tête et jeta au brun de quoi s'habiller.

-Mets ça !! Vite !! On va être en retard !!!

-Oh.. Mais Naruto … tu sais bien que Kakashi-sensei est toujours en retard d'au moins quatre heures…

-C'est pas une raison !!

Sasuke s'était levé, il se dirigeait vers son amant. Le blond regardait le brun venir à lui, il était complètement nu et avait laissé ses vêtements sur le bord du lit, Sasuke avait maintenant les bras autour du cou de Naruto, il lui sourit d'un air malicieux et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tu veux pas faire une petite pause ?.. hum ???

-…..aa ….Sa… su… ke..

Naruto poussa un profond soupir, il était prêt à se laisser emporter par les avances de Sasuke mais repensa à la journée qui l'attendait, même si Kakashi-sensei était en retard, ce n'était pas une excuse pour être en retard soi-même. Il repoussa difficilement le brun, profitant tout de même des coups de langues que lui procurait Sasuke dans le cou et de ses quelques baisers mouillés qu'il déposait sur ses clavicules.

Il reprit ses esprits et lança un regard noir à Sasuke.

-Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais de jouer comme ça avec moi !

- je peux pas m'en empêcher, tu es trop … désirable.

Sasuke s'était assis sur le lit et avait pris une pause lascive et provocante. ( est-ce vraiment lui ?!! ) Naruto se rapprocha de lui, mais recula dans un dernier soubresaut de lucidité. Sasuke vit bien que son blond prenait à cœur de ne pas arriver après leur sensei et s'habilla, visiblement déçu.

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction du pont où leur équipe se retrouvait tous les matins.

Sakura était déjà présente et leur fit signe lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Leur sensei ne tarda pas à les rejoindre, prétextant encore une absurdité pour son retard, il leur avoua par la suite qu'ils auraient tous put dormir cette matinée là car il n'y avait pas de mission. Ils pouvaient donc rentrer chez eux. (c'est bien la peine de se donner du mal pour que Naruto ne succombe pas à la tentation du corps de Sasuke…\/\/ … )

purée.. et dire qu'on aurait put continuer sans s'en faire… Sasuke était de plus en plus déçu de sa journée, il bouda un bon moment mais Naruto n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Sakura les laissa seuls aux abords de la maison de Lee. ( tiens tiens.. mais que va t'elle faire dans ces parages ?… )

-On se promène un peu ou on prend le raccourci et on rentre directement ?

-….

Décidément Sasuke ne voulait pas aller mieux. Naruto le poussa alors dans une petite ruelle, le plaquant au mur, il était face au visage du brun qui ne comprenait pas ce que venait de faire le blond, ses yeux l'interrogeaient.

Naruto avait mis ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Sasuke, il était à quelques centimètres de lui.

-Naruto ? Qu'est ce que tu…

Sasuke n'eut pas le temps de poser sa question, le blond avait collé ses lèvres aux siennes ; le brun, inconsciemment, passa ses bras autour du corps du blond et laissa entrer la langue de son amant qui demandait passage, jouant ainsi avec la sienne.

Leur langue passaient et repassaient l'une sur l 'autre, Sasuke redécouvrait le palet du blond qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur. Soudain, il frémit ; son dos se raidit. Naruto venait de passer sa main sous son T-shirt et caressait à présent ses muscles. Le baiser rompu, le blond descendit son visage et entreprit le léchage du torse de son amant.

-Naru…to.. aa.. tu.. arrêtes, on peut.. aa.. nous voir…

Sasuke essayait tant bien que mal de retenir quelques plaintes, il soupirait d'aise. Il regardait au bout de la rue pour être sur de ne pas être vue mais les assauts de langue de Naruto sur son torse l'empêchaient de se concentrer réellement.

-Na… arrê… Na..

Sasuke n'arrivait plus à articuler correctement sans laisser échapper quelques cris étouffés.

-Tu n'étais pas si timide ce matin !!

-aa… mpf.. Naruto..

Sasuke, le dos cassé, avait fermé les yeux ; se concentrant pour ne pas crier. Naruto levait les siens pour mieux voir son amant combattre contre son plaisir, il le voyait se mordre les lèvres, retenant des gémissements.

Naruto connaissait les points sensibles du brun et le prouvait à chaque occasion qui se présentait. Voir Sasuke se tordre de plaisir lui donnait une grande satisfaction.

Le blond se redressa, gardant tout de même une main sur le bas ventre de Sasuke.

Le brun rouvrit les yeux dans le but de lancer un regard emplit de reproches à son blond mais il ne put le faire. Naruto pencha son visage sur le sien pour l'embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se scellèrent, le blond descendit sa main sous le caleçon du brun ; prenant ainsi possession de son érection et étouffant par la même un soupir de Sasuke. Il s'écarta un peu et alla lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

-Personne ne viendra ici, ce chemin n'est jamais emprunté et tu le sais très bien.

Sasuke entendait les paroles de Naruto mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Toutes résistances possibles de sa part avaient été anéanties. Sasuke le voulait ici et dans l'instant. (eh ben.. ; c'est bien parti pour on dirait.. ) Naruto réitéra son baiser ; lequel fut approfondi par Sasuke qui resserra son étreinte autour du corps de son amant, se frottant contre lui, leur langue bataillaient ardemment, il descendit la fermeture éclair de la veste du blond et releva le T-shirt qui occultait la vue de sa peau bronzée.

Ses mains glissaient sur le torse de Naruto qui commençait à pousser lui aussi des gémissements.

Sasuke engouffra son visage dans le cou de Naruto, léchant et mordillant à son tour la peau de son amant. lui montrant qu'il connaissait très bien les endroits qui provoquaient chez lui le plus de sensations.

Naruto s'appuya sur lui, le collant contre le mur. Sa main, toujours en possession du membre de Sasuke remonta le long des côtes du brun.

Le blond se mit à genoux, descendit les étoffes gênantes, et commença à embrasser l'entrejambe de son amant, donnant par moment des coups de langues de plus en plus précis au fur et à mesure des suppliques de Sasuke.

Perdant patiente et voulant entendre la voix de son amant, ( il a pas peur de se faire remarquer.. oh et pis après tout !! ) Naruto pris en bouche la hampe de chair de Sasuke, effectuant des allés et retour, se retirant par moment pour mieux en reprendre possession. Il sentait le brun trembler sous ses doigts, il monta une des ses mains au niveau des lèvres du brun qui comprit ce que sa moitié voulait ; il prit en bouche l'index et le majeur de Naruto, les entourant de sa langue.

Le blond, ne voulant pas faire venir tout de suite Sasuke se redressa et prit une des jambes de Sasuke, la relevant. Il embrassa son brun et introduit ses doigts préalablement lubrifiés dans l'intimité de son amant, lui arrachant un cri rauque étouffé dans un baiser langoureux.

Sasuke sentait les doigts de Naruto allés et venir en lui, la chaleur de son corps qui se frottait contre lui, sa langue mutine jouant avec la sienne et cette main qui le tenait fermement.

Il était toujours plaqué contre le mur, retenu par la seule force de son amant. Sasuke agrippa les épaules de Naruto, ses bras passaient sous ceux du blond, son visage était enfoui dans le cou de son amant, continuant de lécher, de mordiller.

Il collait parfois ses lèvres sur la peau de Naruto pour étouffer un cri qui aurait put être trop fort. Le blond sentait vibrer le souffle de Sasuke dans son cou.

-Sasuke… se serait plus… facile si tu te retournais…

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, Sasuke présenta son dos ( enfin.. vous avez compris.. ) à Naruto qui venait de lâcher prise.

Sasuke s'était penché en avant, s'appuyant contre le mur d'une main, l'autre était inconsciemment serrée en un poing qu'il mordit lorsque Naruto pénétra son intimité.

La chaleur du membre de Naruto en lui le rendait fou, chaque coup de boutoir que le blond donnait lui arrachait des cris qu'il essayait de contenir, se mordant la main à sang. Il fermait les yeux pour ne rien avoir à ressentir d'autre que cette chaleur et ces mains qui le parcouraient.

Il entendait le souffle saccadé de sa moitié qui se déhanchait contre lui. Il sentit une des mains de Naruto glisser sur le devant de son corps, le blond prit entre ses doigts le membre de Sasuke, imprimant des mouvements en accord avec ceux qu'il engendrait.

Ce dernier respirait par intermittence, retenant toujours des cris qui se voulaient de plus en plus forts et rapprochés. Ses jambes tremblaient, il dut s'appuyer contre le mur avec ses deux avant bras, essayant d'emprisonner ses cris entre ses lèvres.

Naruto lui aussi éprouvait quelques difficultés à se contenir, il se cambrait inconsciemment, trouvant un meilleur angle pour faire ressentir encore plus de sensations à sa moitié.

Ne tenant plus, Sasuke desserra sa mâchoire et hurla son bonheur ; ne faisant plus attention, il s'époumonait, appelant, criant le nom de son amant qui fut surpris de cette monté soudaine de voix. Au lieu de penser à la possibilité certaine d'être entendu, Naruto fut plus excité.

Entendre Sasuke gémir son nom le rendait encore plus fougueux. Naruto accéléra la cadence, s'enfonçant en Sasuke jusqu'à la garde. Il ne fallut plus attendre longtemps avant que Sasuke sente les muscles de Naruto se contracter, ses jambes tressaillirent et sa substance se répandre en lui. Sasuke le suivit, projetant la sienne contre le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait.

Naruto se pencha et se reposa sur le dos de Sasuke qui faillit en perdre l 'équilibre.

Naruto avait ses bras autour des côtes de son amant, il reprenait son souffle, susurrant le doux nom de Sasuke à son oreille, souriant, ravi de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le brun se redressa, obligeant le blond à faire de même. Il se retourna, faisant face à sa moitié toujours essoufflée. Naruto dirigea son regard vers le sien et le prit dans ses bras. Sasuke lui sourit et l'embrassa, empêchant Naruto de reprendre une respiration normale. La langue du brun passa légèrement sur les lèvres du blond, demandant l'entrée d'une manière qu'il savait irrésistible pour sa moitié. Naruto ouvrit la bouche et accueillit Sasuke de manière douce. Sensuellement, les mains du blond caressèrent le brun et allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux.

Leur baiser cessa lorsque Sasuke recula d'un pas, souriant.

-Dis donc !! Ca te perturbent les jours sans mission !!

-, tu boudais alors.. j'ai été.. imaginatif !!

-Fou oui !! Imagine si on nous avait vus !!

-Tu peux parler ! Tu t'es pas entendu hurler !!

Sasuke rougit violemment, détournant le regard.

-C'est ta faute aussi ! C'est toi qui m'as cherché !!

-Tu vas pas dire que t'a pas aimé non plus !!

-

Naruto se rapprocha de Sasuke et le ré embrassa. Ils rentrèrent main dans la main sous le regard de Jiraya qui faisait des récoltes d'informations pour son prochain bouquin. ( il les a entendu !! )

Fin

Nana


End file.
